Intravenous filters are commonly used to trap blood clots (emboli) carried in the vasculature. Such emboli may cause serious health risks including embolization and thrombosis, and may ultimately lead to death. Such emboli, if left unrestrained, may travel to the lungs through the vasculature, resulting in pulmonary embolism. A filtering device may be positioned in a blood vessel, such as the vena cava, in order to capture emboli and prevent emboli from reaching the lungs.
It is difficult to precisely and accurately deploy a filter in a blood vessel. The filter can be deployed in a tilted position, i.e., not centered within the vessel. Filters positioned in such an orientation may not function as well as well-centered filters. There is a continuing need to more accurately control the deployment of an intravenous filter within a blood vessel, such that the filter is centered in the vessel.
Additionally, it may be necessary to remove a filter from the vessel once the health threat has been removed. There is a continuing need to provide an easily retrievable filter and/or retrieval device that can remove a filter without subjecting the walls of the vessel to unnecessary trauma. Current filters may damage the vessel wall during a removal process.